The Mortal Games
by MattG101
Summary: As Panem rose in power, they decided to invent a game that would remind the districts of their domination and control. They called it the Mortal games. When Clary, Katniss, Simon and Peeta get selected against impossible odds, they must survive the darkness that awaits, in the games.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The wind blew over me hard and strong as if it wanted to take me to another place, a place were there was no death, destruction and reminders.

I'm not just taking about any reminder, I'm talking about the reminder of when a country evolved, because of a nation, a nation in North America that molded itself into Panem.

This nation, Panem, grew and grew until it was large enough to be split into 13 districts, 13 districts to supply different goods to the growing nation.

One day out of the blue, district 13 was removed from the world, no one knew what happened to it, accept that all that remand was ruble and ashes.

The on-growing nation was then given a name, a name that will be know all through Panem, The Clave.

My district, 12, supplies The Capital with coal, or you could say we specialize in mining. I do not know of what the other 11 districts supply, because we are forbidden to have any sort of communication with them.

As the Clave ruled on and on, they decided to invent a game that would remind us of there domination and control. They called it _The Mortal Games_. Two boys and two girls are picked from each district between the ages of 12 and 18 to be put in an arena to survive, but the thing is...survive what.

_My name is Clary Fray, I am 16 years old, and I come from District 12. _


	2. 1 Sorrow

**_ Sorrow_**

"Clary please just take care of yourself p"...

"Yes mum I sighed, I know, you tell me every year" 'Just take care of yourself,'

I knew that this is a very upsetting time in my mum's life.

When I first turned twelve I used to be the one that got upset and my mum always said: "It's just a small part in our life's." I always agreed until today. It shouldn't be a part of anyones live, no one deserved to live like this.

It seems that 'no ones' definition only meant the people of the Clave. So what, only the wealthy count as people, but the truth is, we are all human.

As I finished tying my hair back I caught a glimpse of families walking to the location of the reaping, were two boys and two girls would be pick to compete in The Mortal Games.

As soon as I was about to turn back to the mirror I saw Simon walking towards our small house.

"Clary, dear I just saw Simon he's"..."Mum, I know, I responded not wanting to open up her wound. I once had a brother who was one of the four picked to compete in The Mortal Games, and he was also one of the forty seven of forty eight that died in the games.

As soon as that seraph blade broke the surface of his skin, my mum started to shed tears, tears that ran from her bright green eyes, and down her soft skin. Ever since that day, a wound opened up on her, a wound that would never heal.

Of cause she could lessen the pain of the wound, but the pain would never go away. "Alright mum, I better go, see you there I guess", I said, turning around from the half open door. The last thing I caught site of was my brothers painting my mum did. "See you there, darling."

"Clarity! Simon almost shouted as I stepped out of the homestead. I caught myself in his arms and we hugged for a while.

As we were hugging, I felt something deep down, something I couldn't quite grasp. "Nice to see you too Slarity," I said grinning.

"Is that supposed to be my nickname or something, Simon said the happiness still in his voice. "See Slarity, it doesn't work for you as much as it doesn't work for me, I said my grin spreading across my face. We both started laughing as soon as the grin on my face was exposed.

We hadn't laughed like this since we were little.

Simon and I grew up together and we shared a special bond that no one else would be able to figure out not even my mum.

We did everything together, from climbing trees, to getting food for our family and sliding under the electric fence to escape to the forest.

"So how's Jocelyn, Simon asked knowing that this was an emotional subject for me. Ever since Jonathan died I could never again have a mother to look up to. She was drowned too deep in sorrow for anyone to hear her and to hear others.

"Still the same, I said with very little emotion. We were both silent for a moment then Simon spoke

"Well I guess we better get going, we don't want our heads sliced off do we?" _Sometimes I think that's a better option_, I thought.

We got to the reaping just as it was about to start and a peacekeeper came to tend to us.

"Why are you late!, the peacekeeper spat.

"Sorry sir, my brother wasn't feeling well and we.."

"I don't want to hear it, just go to your places quickly before I shot you both," he said in a menacing tone. We both moved quickly to our allocated areas and did not dear glance back.

The reaping was about to begin.

Our escort Effie Trinket stepped out onto the stage in front of us. "Welcome, Welcome to another year of The Mortal games.

I looked around and everyones face looked grim.

I then looked over at Simon for no particular reason. He did a hilarious impression of the peacekeeper that we just dealt with. I giggled silently and then turned back to the stage. "So as always, ladies first, Effie said in her best capital accent.

Her hand lingered around the top of the bowel for a few seconds, then it dove in, seeking the first unfortunate person. She then took her hand out from the bowl clutching the folded piece of paper.

She began to unfold it slowly, rising the tension in the atmosphere. "_Primrose Everdeen_," A wave of relief hit me but also a wave of sadness for that person. _One more to go, I thought, and then I am safe for another year_.

A scream then pierced the air from behind me. I turned around and I saw a black haired girl emerge from the crowd. _It must have been her sister, I thought. _

Then the unexpected happened. The Black-haired girl shouted: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE. Effie looked flabbergasted.

The crowd was speechless. "Well then dear, come on up." The Black-haired girl then began to walk up to the stage slowly, as if each step meant something. As she reached the stage, Effie whispered something inaudibly in her ear and then turned to the crowd.

"Now let's give a round of applause to our very first volunteer.

The crowd was silent.

Effie moved on. "Now, for our next female. Things seemed to move a lot faster now after that affair.

The next piece of paper was drawn.

She paused then read the name. _Clarissa Fairchild. _My heart stopped. I started to fell nauseous and dizzy. I couldn't move. "Clary don't be shy, come up my dear." I started to move, slowly and as I reached the stage, it all became a blur.

"That's a girl, now, for the boys.

Effie then moved over to the bowl containing the boys names. Her hand dived in. _Peeta Mellark. _A blonde-haired boy walked onto the stage. The final name was drawn. _Simon Lewis. _That's when my vision became clear again. Clear enough to see my best- friend walk to his death. As he reached the stage, I turned to him and looked him in the eye. His eyes seemed to say:

_Don't worry Clary, don't worry. _The reaping was over.

"Mum, what are you doing here?!, I said bewildered.

"The peacekeepers have allowed three minutes for me to visit you for the las..."

She paused because she could see the hurt that was growing on my face.

"I'm so sorry dear I didn't me..."

In that moment we found ourselves caught in each others arms. "Don't worry mum...I will win this, for you, I sobbed, and, for Jonathan.

I may have opened my mums wound in that moment, but we both had wounds, and together, we could heal them.


End file.
